


If I Say So

by Aegwynn



Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dragons fucking, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Alexstrasza takes Neltharion to Grim Batol to have a little fun - on her own terms.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	If I Say So

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to pretend this series has a plot. It's dragons fucking.

“This is the way I like you,” Alexstrasza purred as she secured the metal cuffs. “Chained and pliant.” A wicked smile spread across her lips as she came to kneel in between Neltharion’s legs, eyes raking over his taut body, naked from the waist up. He was never truly pliant, she knew; that was part of the thrill. He could melt those cuffs in a heartbeat if he wanted, but she still enjoyed having him chained. She hated to admit it; she loved watching those rippling muscles shift and flex as he tested the strength of the cuffs, and the fine sheen of sweat shimmering on his skin was delicious in the heat of Grim Batol’s caverns.

Alex leaned in, smoothing a hand over Neltharion’s chest as she nuzzled his neck, lips hovering just against the shell of his ear. “Now it’s my turn to play,” she whispered, hand sliding lower over his abdomen, nipping at his ear lobe as she hooked her fingers beneath the waist of his loincloth. She relished the grunt that rumbled through his chest as his abs tightened beneath her touch, and the shudder that followed her fingers lower before she gripped the cloth and ripped it free in one swift movement.

He was already hard beneath it, cock head glistening with evidence of his arousal. Alex sighed happily as she took in the sight of him, already so willing, and when she dragged her eyes back up to meet his gaze, she found them smouldering with hunger. She gave him another simpering smile as she licked her lips, enjoying the way his eyes were tracking her movements, how they lingered on the fullness of her breasts and ass. 

Hm, how would she have him? There were so many options. Alex bit her lip, tilting her head to the side as she considered him. Palm him and bring him to the brink with her hands? Use him as her toy, and fuck him outright? And oh, how she loved to tease that gorgeous cock with her tongue…

Then the grin returned. “We’ll do something different today,” she said, rising to her feet as she turned around. Then she leaned back against him, hand twining through his hair as she ground her hips back against his cock and slowly worked her ass up and down his length. “I want to see how long you can last.” 

With a growl, Neltharion returned the motion, moving with Alex as she rocked her hips back a second time. She enjoyed the shuddering moan that slipped from his lips as he discovered her arousal. She could hardly help it, of course; it was impossible to look upon a male of his caliber without heat and wetness pooling in her core. And having him tied… at her mercy… a sweet dizziness rose within her as she began to move in earnest, ass sliding up and down his cock, coating it in her arousal. She arched back into him, nails grazing his scalp as more of his moans and grunts came against her neck. His thrusts were rough as he tried to force her to lean into him harder, and she could feel his frustration mounting. She enjoyed that almost as much as she enjoyed fucking him - knowing he was hungry for her, but denying him the warm, slick heat of her cunt simply because she knew he wanted it.

Still, a wicked thought occurred to her. Could she make him beg?

Perhaps he was too proud. But as his thrusts became more insistent, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun. 

She amped up the theatrics, moaning and writhing against him as she ground her ass against his cock. He responded immediately, his thrusts growing wilder as she breathlessly moaned his name, whining about how she wanted his cock, how she needed him inside her, how he wanted him to fill her and breed her and -

She gasped as she felt him stiffen beneath her and splatter her with cum, hot and thick as it coated her lower back. A chuckle escaped her lips as she felt it slide down over her ass cheeks, and she rolled her hips back against him a few more times, smearing the both of them in cum and her own arousal. 

“Couldn’t wait until you were inside me?” she said sweetly, turning around and looping her arms around Neltharion’s neck. “What a pity.”

He grunted in response, chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm. “Next time,” he said through heaving gasps, “You’re mine.”

Alex grinned sweetly. “Only if I say so,” she murmured, nibbling at his bottom lip as she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
